It's all in the look
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [In progress - Chapter 3 finally done!] [AU] Subaru just has the worst type of luck. When he couldn't keep his eyes off a certain stranger, it got him into more trouble than he could have ever expected...
1. Prologue – Maybe I should have looked t...

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by awesome Clamp.  
  
  
Yui Miyamoto productions presents to you a romantic comedy called…  
"It's all in the look."  
  
  
Prologue – Maybe I should have looked the other way.  
  
  
In some bookstore in Tokyo…  
  
The boy of sixteen years stood in a bookstore looking from side to side. His green eyes couldn't keep themselves from staring particularly to his left side as he tried to find the manga his twin sister had asked him to pick up on his way home. She was on the other side of the mall picking out materials for their 'casual' outfits, so there he was stuck among rows of books that he only glanced at a whim.  
He liked novels and was usually two aisles left of the manga section that his sister had loved so much.   
The emerald-eyed beauty continued to look at the titles before him and soon became annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at finding the title; his eyes kept on looking at the black business suit a couple paces away from him.  
  
"AH!" he screamed inside his mind as he blushed while looking away.  
  
The one in the business suit, the man with the amber eyes smirked at him and winked at him. He chuckled to himself as the schoolboy next to him began to fumble through the manga with his gloves as his cheeks burned with crimson as if they were pained on his adorable face.  
The boy gulped at knowing the person he couldn't stop looking at was staring at him as if he were going to eat him. And so, he wanted to leave right then and there if it weren't for the fact that his sister had threatened that if he didn't find that manga, she'd get upset with him.  
He'd rather go through hell than make her mad.  
But little did the boy know that man with mysterious amber eyes had watched him like a hawk ever since he had entered the bookstore. He was just inching his way closer and closer to him to ask for his number when he found out that the boy was also looking at him.  
"Do you need help?" the man asked as he walked over to the boy in the high school uniform.   
"Interesting…" the man thought. "He has a Clamp high school uniform. And not a bad one. I just want to grab him-"  
"N-no thank you," the boy blinked as he kept his eyes peeled at the authors and the titles before him. The list seemed like an eternity as the man just looked over his shoulder.  
  
Too close though.  
Amber-eyed one was close enough to touch his cheek while he bent over to peek at the list that the boy gripped in between his gloved hands.  
  
"That's a long list," the business man commented. "But I believe I can help you out with this one. I buy all these titles."  
He smirked to himself inside of his mind thinking, "Yeah, right. I only buy two of these titles. But I've come here enough to know where everything is. Then again, I've seen his sister come in here."  
  
Apparently, the man had been watching the boy for a long long time. * sweatdrop *  
  
The nice man helped the boy look for what was on the list and kept on piling the manga into the two hands. The boy kept on sweatdropping as the cute man in the business suit kept on smiling at him and he couldn't help but blush at him.  
  
"He has really white teeth," the boy couldn't help but think. "Then again, not too many people have nice teeth…"  
  
As they made their way to the front to pay for the manga, the boy kept on saying, "Thank you _so_ much for helping me out! I think I can take over from here-"  
"I'm paying for all that," the business man said without a flinch in his eye as he looked seriously at the woman helping. She smiled back at him and nodded her head.  
"N-no!" the boy protested loudly. "That's-No, I'm paying for this."  
The woman looked at them with a confused face.   
"I'm paying. And that's _final_," the man insisted as he winked at the boy. When he turned his head to look at the boy, the boy sighed in exasperation. He shook his head and couldn't believe a complete stranger was paying for his sister's manga. And that wasn't even cheap! She didn't buy one or two to amuse herself, she bought ten a weekend. He sweatdropped as the full transaction was taking place.  
As the high schooler walked out of the store, he shook his head as he bowed in front of the man. "Thank you, but I can't accept this."  
"Think of this as a…" the man looked up to the ceiling as he tried to find a word that would fit his description perfectly. He then looked at the boy again as he said, "Think of this as my downpayment."  
"Huh?" The boy gulped as he stuck his neck out and pulled on his collar. He was feeling his temperature rising and it wasn't going down anytime soon.  
  
He'd have to deal with his scary sister when she saw him.  
He sighed inwardly.  
  
"I'll meet you tomorrow night at seven…" the man randomly pointed at a sushi restaurant diagonally across them. "There."  
The high school boy's eyes opened wide as he looked around. "Are you talking to me?"  
"Who else am I talking to?" the man answered as he took out a cigarette and a match from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Who else am I talking to, sexy?" he had wanted to say, but resisted the urge as he looked at the boy from head to toe.   
"I can't believe I'm keeping my control…" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" the boy was still was confused.  
The man tripped thinking that he had heard him. But he was saved when the boy said, "I…"  
"You can't say no." He patted the boy as he laughed while walking past him. "I'm looking forward to seeing you. And don't forget to wear something formal."  
"But I…" the boy turned around as he held out his hand towards the man.  
The man turned around and smirked. "You need to know my name, I almost forgot," he smoothly interrupted while rolling his eyes a bit while keeping his grin plastered on his face. "The name is Sakurazuka Seishirou. Here's my business card. Call me if you need me."  
He winked at the boy as he turned around to resume walking away. The boy held the business card with one hand as the weight of the books pulled on the other. His head bent low as he sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?"  
"What happened?" a voice behind him said.  
"Geh!" he said as he jumped back a bit. He held out his books to his sister. "Here are your manga. I can't believe the trouble I went through to get this for you!"  
As they walked out of the mall, his sister said, "What? You meet a cute guy who bought them all for you?"  
  
"H-how did she know?!" he thought as he gulped.  
  
"Ohohohoh!" his sister laughed as she patted his shoulder. Her eyes became slits. "Anyone try anything with my baby brother, I'll kill them."  
  
"Th-that's what I was afraid of…" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something, Subaru?" she blinked her wide green eyes at him. They looked exactly like his own. In fact his sister and himself shared all possible physical characteristics except for gender.   
He looked like a girl, and was sometimes mistaken for his sister. He would be mistaken for his sister more often if it weren't for the fact that his outfits always told them apart.  
His sister was more…flamboyant, we would call it. Like right now. She was wearing cat ears on a headband with a black French maid outfit that was just above her knees while he wore the plain school uniform that the school assigned. Why she never wanted to wear it, he understood, but the rest of the world didn't.  
  
"I want to be different," she had said once.  
  
Oh, she was different all right. She didn't need an outfit to prove that…  
  
That's why they were put into separate classes in the first place…  
To keep them apart.  
  
  
So, the next day…  
  
As Subaru looked out the window looking down at the soccer players practicing below, he sighed. What would he do? What could he do? He couldn't back out now.  
Now that the man had some kind of hold on him and it was called guilt. He didn't want have any kind of debt to the man he had met. After all, it had been his fault for staring at him and so what could the man do but flirt with him mercilessly?  
Subaru sighed as he pouted.  
  
It seemed like everyone loved him. Or rather, they liked to fall in love with him. But, he didn't want to do anything with things like that.  
There were other things to worry about than what his male classmates would like to think.  
  
In the background, his classmates continued to talk amongst themselves as they waited for homeroom to start. He, on the other hand, just wanted to read his book in peace, so he ignored everyone.  
After all, he was the quiet twin. Hokuto-chan could talk for both of them anyway. She _had_ been doing that since birth anyway.  
  
The door of his classroom slid open as everyone scrambled to their seats. It was the usual routine, so he wasn't surprised.  
  
Well, not until a voice had greeted, "Good morning class."  
  
Subaru's eyes slowly looked up to see the new teacher that had been rumored to be starting that day. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets and he thought he was dreaming as he stared in horror at the new teacher smiling before them.  
  
The class quieted, but some girls started to comment to each other as he repeated once more, "Good morning. From today, I will be your new homeroom teacher. My name is Sakurazuka Seishirou. Nice to meet you."  
  
As Subaru tried in vain to hide behind his book, the new teacher grinned to himself restraining the urge to laugh aloud as he held his hand out towards Subaru. "Since I want to learn your names as soon as possible, let's start with you in the back."  
  
"Eh heh heh," Subaru said as he put down his book onto his desk and got up. "My name is Sumeragi Subaru…"  
  
He sat back down slowly as the next student began to introduce themselves.  
  
"ACK!" Subaru was shouting inside of his head. "How will I get out of this one?!"  
  
  
He bent his head his head in defeat.   
  
  
The only redemption he had was the time he had from until his sister would meet him for lunch time…  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
--  
Author's note: I'm just letting you know now that this will take a long time to update. I've never done an extremely long fic before like 'You Drive Me Crazy', so it has taken a lot out of me. * winks at MD *   
Aww…I had to resist making side comments!   
And sorry about the revision. I've only been getting four hours a day and frankly, I've been losing it a little. Please be patient with me. Going back to third person omniscient is much harder than I anticipated. * sighs * And I'm very bad with details, so it's a double whammy on me.  
  
  
  
Next on "It's all in a look.": What will Subaru do? Now that he found out the pervert (a perfectly sexy one at that) is his homeroom teacher? But hey, aren't they supposed to be teaching specific subjects? What will our Seishirou-san teach?  
Or rather…what will Subaru learn that he can live without?  
  
Teaser: "B-but you're my teacher!" Subaru protested as he dipped his head backwards as Seishirou's face kept on coming closer and closer to his without any attempt to stop.  
"That's right." Seishirou smirked at him. "And what would Sumeragi-kun like to learn from me first?"  
It was then that Seishirou smiled at him smugly. "Or shall I surprise you along the way?" 


	2. Chapter 1 – The prey, the hunter…and the...

Disclaimer: TB is by Clamp.  
  
  
Yui Miyamoto productions presents to you a romantic comedy called:  
"It's all in the look."  
  
Chapter 1 – The prey, the hunter…and the prey's sister.  
  
  
Homeroom had been a perilous trial. You'd think that after introducing yourselves, there would be nothing else to do right? Right. For OTHER students, yes. But for our luckless and cute protagonist, no.   
Subaru had downtime while he was sitting down and listening politely for the others to make their introductions to the new teacher. The boys were already mad at him because the girls did nothing but whisper about how cute and charming he was.  
  
"Charming," Subaru thought while rolling his eyes as he stared out the window.  
  
Across him on a ledge was a hawk staring at him. He blinked his eyes and wiped them with his gloves to make sure it wasn't sleep deprivation. After all, Hokuto wouldn't let her brother go to sleep until she had heard every juicy detail with yesterday's encounter….  
  
And when she did, instead of being her possessive self, she slapped him proudly and (painfully) loudly on the back.  
"Woohoo! Finally, I'm relieved."  
He blinked at her as he slept on his bed. She sat on the edge of it and laughed.  
"Why are you relieved?"  
  
That was so NOT the reaction he was expecting.  
  
"You're making friends." Then she nudged him on the arm with her elbow with a wink. "_Friends_."  
She burst into giggles and Subaru just tilted his head at her. "I'm sure he'd be an okay-wait a minute," he stopped. "I don't like the way you said 'friends'."  
"How did I say it?"  
"With this glint in your eye. The one that tells me trouble is sure to come."  
She smiled while patting my head. "You're just a people magnet. People love you. Don't worry about it."  
"I think he really hit on me."  
"Well, duh~!"  
"You know I have no idea about these things."  
"And that's why you have me!"  
"…"  
  
He sighed as he looked at his desk. When he lifted his head, he shouted, "WAH!"  
The class stopped everything they were doing and looked at him. He blushed a shade of dark, dark crimson and was greatly annoyed at the person in front of him.  
"Well, hello again," Sakurazuka-sensei had greeted with his teeth shining again.  
  
Niko, niko.  
  
Subaru tried to be nice about it. He looked from side to side. He cleared his throat. He even raised his index finger. But, he just put his finger down and just said, "Good morning, Sakurazuka-sensei."  
Smiling, Seishirou whispered in a volume that no one else could hear, "It _is_ a good morning now. And I'll teach you later not to be so formal. Remember, my first name's Seishirou."  
Getting up from the seat, Subaru wanted to protest, but was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.   
Only, for Subaru, maybe it was the teeth and the deep voice? Maybe, just maybe.  
  
When it was lunchtime, he waited in front of Hokuto-chan's classroom with beads of sweat falling to the ground in anticipation and fear. Fear at what she had heard, what she would react to, and how abused he would feel at the end of the session.   
But, being the optimist he was, he smiled softly and tried to convince himself, "Maybe she hasn't heard yet. I still have that one ounce of luck that she hasn't."  
  
When Hokuto came out, she smirked at him immediately.  
  
He sighed.   
Oh no…  
  
As they sat on some grassy area in the school not to far from their class, but far enough to be alone, Hokuto did her trademark, "Ohohohoho!"  
Subaru gulped. This wasn't good. Not very good at all!  
  
So, he did what he was worst at: Changing the subject.  
  
He looked at the new menu his sister was trying to make. As always, you never question Asian cooking; you just eat it and judge it later. Especially when your loving and playful sister says it's a secret recipe.  
  
"So…how was class today, Hokuto-chan?" He bit into his sandwich.  
"Not as interesting as yours I hear." She took out the wrap of her sandwich and bit it too. With food still in her mouth, she pointed at him, "I hear that new homeroom teacher of yours is hot!"  
Subaru continued to eat his sandwich and then he swallowed. "That's what they say."  
"Why are you so nervous, Subaru?" She blinked her eyes to show her annoyance.  
"N-nothing."  
She eyed him.  
In a joke, she laughed, "What? This was the guy that hit on you yesterday?"  
  
Subaru choked on his food and Hokuto laughed as she patted her brother's back. "Hmm…interesting."  
  
"What's so 'interesting' about that?" He wiped his mouth as he took a sip of Hokuto-chan's homemade chrysanthemum tea.  
"I want to see how this turns out."  
"What?!" Subaru looked at his sister and sighed. He bowed his head in defeat. "I need help. Not any more supporters for him. The two of you are awful separately as it is."  
"I can't help you in everything your whole life," Hokuto answered matter-of-factly while sipping her tea.  
"You know exactly-Ow!!!!"  
  
"Rush over to the infirmary nurse's office!" Hokuto commanded while the soccer players bowed their apologies as Subaru wobbly got up. But, of course, Hokuto had to scold those players and mentally put them on her hit list for even hurting her brother.  
  
When they got in front of the office, Hokuto cursed under her breath that she had to rush to class in a few minutes or the terror teacher Sadamoto would mark her absent regardless of her excuses. And that would lead to more problems…ones that already happened the first and last time she was late by one minute to tell Subaru something.   
"I'm sorry I can't stay with you, but you know where I'm going next." She sighed as she patted her brother on the back. "I'll be back. And soon."  
With a dizzy head, he nodded and said an unassuring reply of, "O-okay, Hokuto-chan."  
  
She left as he opened the door. While opening the door, he greeted politely, "Shitsureishimasu."  
  
As if becoming suddenly sober from being drunk, Subaru looked at the infirmary nurse in front of him. He gulped as he blurted out without much thought, "Excuse me, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Sumeragi-kun~!" his homeroom teacher said as he smiled brightly at him.  
  
"I don't want to be left alone with him. I shouldn't," he thought as he tried to find an excuse and pretend that he didn't need help anymore.  
  
But, fate wasn't with him, as he took his first step to say something, he tripped on something and his sensei caught his waist. "Are you all right?"  
  
"No," he wanted to answer, but instead, he nodded his head while trying to push himself away from the pervert. "I'm okay. Thank you very much."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I was hit by two soccer balls. One on the head and one on the side." He winced in pain though he tried cover up his right side. If he showed how truly hurt he was in front of Hokuto, she would have creamed those players until they were living on life support. She wouldn't kill them. She would love to see them struggling to live.  
  
Hokuto was just evil like that.  
  
Seishirou laughed at him as he motioned for Subaru to sit on the bed before him.   
  
"I think you should just sit out the rest of the day, but let me have a look at the side where you got hit with the ball."  
Subaru just stared at him with an embarrassed look.  
"I need you to lift your shirt."  
Subaru gulped. "Excuse me?"  
Seriously, Seishirou repeated once more, "I need you to lift your shirt."  
  
He sighed as he lifted up the shirt and turned red along with it.   
Seishirou looked at it closely. "That doesn't look too good."  
"Yes…I can feel it," Subaru answered back. He didn't have to see how black and blue it was.  
"Can I touch it?" Seishirou looked at him.  
  
Subaru's heart beat a million times per minute.  
Was there something wrong in how he asked this?   
  
"Y-yes, you may."  
It was then Seishirou poked it lightly and Subaru yelled.  
"I think you've got to go to the hospital for this."   
  
Seishirou then laughed as he told Subaru, "I think you should put down your shirt down. Then, he added in a joke, "Though, I like looking at more of you."  
  
Subaru closed his eyes as he immediately put down his shirt in a humph.  
  
"Now, just rest." He helped onto the bed. "I'll take care of everything."  
  
Subaru was so confused as to what this all meant. First he hit on him, then he's being nice, and now he's being really nice.   
He became suspicious as he laid there staring at the ceiling in contemplation.  
  
Seishirou turned his seat away from him and began writing some notes on his desk. Then, he tried to look through a book.  
  
"Sakurazuka-sensei?"  
"Yes?" Seishirou looked over at the temporarily bed-ridden Subaru.  
  
"It's a wonder that I'm still in my seat and not in that bed with him," he thought as he just continued to smile calmly at Subaru.  
  
"Why are you the infirmary nurse?"  
  
"I'm the temporary one since the previous one will be gone for a few days. Since I am a doctor, the principal thought about me being assigned to this would be okay."  
"Oh." Subaru nodded his head. "Thanks for answering."  
  
Silence.  
  
Seishirou - Write, write.  
Subaru - Count the dots on the ceiling…  
  
At that moment, Seishirou turned to Subaru. "I need to check some other things. Sorry about this. But I'm trying to do this thoroughly."  
"All right." Subaru got up with Seishirou holding his arm.  
Seishirou then checked him and he nodded to himself while Subaru what kind of notes were being taken. Was that bad if he took so many already?  
  
But in reality, Seishirou was trying to figure out things of his own. He took notes for the school on his pad, but he sure was making a lot of mental ones in his head.  
"He's this kind of person…" he had thought. "With this build…"  
  
When he was finished, he stared at Subaru blankly, "Oh, I forgot to ask you one thing."  
"Yes?"  
Being off guard, he didn't expect this one.  
"What kind of food do you want to eat? Do you still want to eat at the one I pointed to? But since you're sick, maybe we should have take out?"  
At that moment, Seishirou pulled his chair closer to Subaru's while Subaru couldn't exactly run away.  
Smiling at him with his signature evil grin, Seishirou began to place his hands at each of Subaru's sides.  
"You still want to date me?"  
"And why not?" He winked at him. "Oh, yes, the little details."  
"B-but you're my teacher!" Subaru protested as he dipped his head backwards as Seishirou's face kept on coming closer and closer to his without any attempt to stop.  
"That's right." Seishirou smirked at him. "And what would Sumeragi-kun like to learn from me first?"  
It was then that Seishirou smiled at him smugly. "Or shall I surprise you along the way?"  
  
Subaru looked from side to side. "I…I…" he stammered.  
  
"What do I do now?" Though Subaru was showing his usual look of nervousness, inside he was really panicking. He kept on looking at Seishirou's amber eyes thinking, "And why is it so hard for me to resist him?"  
  
"Shitsureishimasu!" Hokuto then came in to find Seishirou making a phone call and waving his hand at her.  
"Subaru!" she whispered loudly not wanting to interrupt the phone call as she walked over to him.  
"School isn't over, is it?" Subaru asked sheepishly trying to not make his uneasiness too obvious.  
"Oh no, I ditched the next class because I love you."  
  
Seishirou then finished his phone call and said, "Yes, I'll bring him over."  
  
Subaru looked at him as Hokuto bowed. "Thank you for taking care of him. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Seishirou asked skeptically.  
"But I couldn't leave my poor brother alone." She then laughed as she introduced herself, "I am Sumeragi Hokuto. Subaru's twin sister. I'm older and wiser too."  
  
Seishirou laughed at the introduction as he commented, "I didn't know you had a twin, Sumeragi-kun."  
  
But inside of his mind, he knew he really wanted to roll his eyes at all these formalities. Of course he knew who these people were! And they sure were going to get to know him…  
Especially Subaru.  
  
Hokuto laughed as Subaru wished he hadn't at the moment.  
"I am Sakurazuka Seishirou. I am the new English teacher for this year and Sumeragi-kun's homeroom teacher."  
Hokuto tried her best to keep calm as she eyed Subaru and analyzed ever aspect of the man before her.  
"I think we better take him to the hospital. It's only a few blocks off since it's on the campus."  
Hokuto nodded. "Okay."  
"Just say you're my assistant. I'll give you a pass so that you won't get in trouble."  
  
They both helped Subaru to get out of the bed and out of the room.  
  
Hokuto, who had always spoken her mind, didn't cease to do so at this time either. She said to Seishirou, "I like the way you think."  
Seishirou laughed. "I like they way you think also."  
  
Subaru looked at them in agony as they all walked to the hospital. And it wasn't from his headache or the rib torturing him by the minute.   
  
"Oh no, they're bonding," he thought.  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
--  
Author's note: I told you I'd take a long time to update! So, I made this kind of long for you. ^_^ Well, I'm working on three fics that I really want to get done and then focus on this one. But don't worry. This _will_ get done. These are my two favorite bishies!  
And I will soon make my two angst chapters for X Suby and Sei! Now, I feel like angsty Subaru and Seishirou fics. ^^;;; 


	3. Chapter 2 Gohan Er, somewhat

Disclaimer: Subaru, Seishirou, and Hokuto are by the awesome Clamp.  
  
Yui Miyamoto productions presents to you a romantic comedy called:  
"It's all in the look."  
  
Chapter 2 – Gohan. Er, somewhat.  
  
Subaru grimaced (in a somewhat cute, pouty way) on the hospital bed as he watched his sister sitting to one side of him skinning an apple to appease herself.  
He folded his hands and bent his head in defeat as Hokuto continued to complain as Sakurazuka-sensei came in with a happy smile and a tray with three cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Hokuto-chan," Subaru started as he cleared his throat. "I don't think you should have done that."  
"Shouldn't have done what?" Nonchalantly, she said thank you to Seishirou as she took her cup offered out to her.  
Subaru's cup was placed on the stand next to him as Seishirou leaned near the window. It was already nighttime, and you could have seen the lights outside already lit up.  
"I think your sister's justified in what she did," Seishirou said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
He wasn't helping him either.  
Subaru shook his head as he sighed. "If they say I can go home tomorrow, that's how it goes, Hokuto. It's not like I'm going to die from an injury to my sides?"  
Hokuto, annoyed at Subaru's apparent ungratefulness, puffed out her cheeks and stopped skinning the apple she was holding.   
A quarter of the apple came off with it.  
  
She looked at Subaru. Hard.  
  
"I know what's best for you, Subaru. I know you best!" she said matter-of-factly as she nodded to herself. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Eeep. He nodded.   
Things could have gotten ugly if he didn't agree with her. His head would be the next thing that that swiss knife of hers (after all, Hokuto had all kinds of gadgets, knickknacks, and clothes) would touch.  
He was still grateful those people who had hurt him weren't already dead by Hokuto's mouth and hands.  
That's right! Our schoolmates!  
  
Then, he blinked his eyes at her said in a deadpan voice, "You didn't do anything to those people…did you?"  
Hope was in his eyes. Even a small one.  
  
Hokuto then stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh, Subaru, do you think I would do that?"  
  
She had done something. He sighed.  
He didn't want to hear another story about hanging people from their feet. Why? Because they had made fun of his gloves when he was little…  
And yeah, we'll leave it at that.  
  
"Your sister wouldn't be so evil as to do that," Seishirou chuckled to himself, amused at the sight before him. Looking at Hokuto, he asked, "Hokuto-chan, you wouldn't do that, would you?"  
  
In the back of his mind, he knew the answer.  
He was a killer after all.   
  
(Seishirou looks off-camera at the author. * Eep *)  
  
Ahem, I mean, assassin. And so, he knew more than anything the look of one who would do anything to cease the life of another.  
At least Hokuto still had some emotions left.  
His were numbed away after all these years.  
  
But this boy…  
He wasn't helping him any.  
  
Sumeragi was bringing them back with full force.  
  
  
Subaru looked at Seishirou and nodded slowly in fear.  
  
Seishirou laughed as Hokuto bellowed with a, "Ohohohoho!"  
  
The stomach of the young Sumeragi cringed at what was before him. He almost felt sorry for himself.  
  
All was quiet for a moment or two until Hokuto said, "I'm going home to pick up our stuff. We'll be camping out here for a few days."  
Subaru touched her shoulder out of an unconscious reflex as he looked into her eyes. Pleading almost.   
And with that gesture, the silent telepathy that only twins had was opened.  
  
"Don't go. Please?" he said in his mind.  
"Subaru, stop being silly," was the message she sent back as she then pushed his shoulders down onto the bed.  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
"No, Subaru. Not even your cute begging eyes will help you out on this one," she countered as she turned around with a smile.   
  
Seishirou finally found the perfect time to intercept this funny conversation as he said aloud, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there and come back?"  
Hokuto shook her head. "No, that's okay. It's too much trouble."  
"It's no trouble at all," Seishirou pushed on.  
  
"No Hokuto!" Subaru had wanted to shout. "Take him with you. Take him with you!!"  
Apparently, he didn't block those thoughts so Hokuto gave him a strange look as she said, "Bye, but I'll be coming back in an hour, okay?"  
  
Subaru nodded with no other choice.  
  
With the closing of the door, Subaru's guard went up. Seishirou folded his shoulders as he looked at Subaru.  
Subaru looked back and gulped. "Ye-yes, Sakurazuka-sensei?"  
  
Seishirou just shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure you don't have anything to do tonight?" Subaru innocently asked.   
  
Seishirou smirked. Subaru's heart fell a few notches from its place.  
  
But on he went to say, "I feel bad that you went through all this trouble for me."  
  
Subaru fidgeted with his hands and he graciously bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you, but you don't have to stay here with me."  
  
Oh good! An excuse!  
Subaru was a bit happy that he had for once been able to slip something without stuttering.  
  
"Oh, but I have a reason to be here," Seishirou answered as he pushed himself of the wall and walked towards Subaru.  
  
Subaru pulled on his hospital clothes. Then, he pulled them back as soon as he remembered where he should have pulled when the breeze touched his skin.  
  
"Y-you do?" Subaru gulped.  
  
"I haven't taken you out for dinner yet," Seishirou replied as he sat on Subaru's bed and folded his hands while looking cutely at Subaru.  
  
"I-It's all right," Subaru stammered as he looked at Seishirou's face, which wasn't even blinking because his amber eyes were so focused on his green ones.  
  
Guilt…  
He almost wanted to eat dinner with him now…  
And it wasn't out of gratefulness…  
  
"Aah. What am I thinking?" Subaru tried to deny inside of his mind.  
"Yes, what are you thinking, Sumeragi-kun?" Seishirou said as he unfolded his hands and reached out to pull the back of Subaru's-  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
(ACK! Subaru's what?! :p)  
  
Seishirou immediately got off the bed and instantly was looking at the window as if he were waiting for someone. Subaru, on the other hand, was still recovering from the sudden rush of blood to his head that he weakly said, "Please come in."  
  
A nurse came with a tray of food and smiled as she bowed and left.  
Click.  
  
Seishirou was still thinking, "What was I doing…"  
His calm resolve was a bit tarnished at the moment.  
  
  
Acting on his feelings…  
And not of that of the shigoto that he must do…  
How could he have done such a thing?  
  
  
Subaru took a glance at Seishirou, took his fork up, and poked the thing in front of him that was supposed to be called food.  
He put the fork down and pointed his head down.  
  
Unable to keep his honestly from surfacing to his face, he glanced over at Seishirou again and gave a small smile.   
  
No one…  
Had ever given him that kind of resolve before…  
Except Hokuto…  
  
To stay in a hospital most of the night, even if he was teasing him all day…  
  
"Come eat dinner with me then," Subaru finally let out, still looking at Seishirou.  
  
Seishirou, who hadn't expected this, turned his head to Subaru with the same gently soft look he had given to him years ago when Subaru had said, "Aren't they in pain?"  
  
Smiling and silent, Seishirou sat by Subaru thinking, "I think I'm beginning to understand why you're the heir…"  
  
  
Tsuzuku…  
  
---  
Author's notes: Gosh, I didn't know it had been two months since I've written an update! Well, not until some people were hinting to me that I should start up soon. ;_; Almost done with Deep Inside of You and Aching Desire…wish I had more time. I'll have it done by the end of the year! Or, I hope to. ^^;;;  
Though I'm basing this on something real, and that's the disturbing part, but of course, there are a lot of things that are not, but we'll see if I can pull off making it reasonable in the TB (Au) world.  
Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry that it's kind of short.  
  
Shigoto – job  
Gohan - dinner 


	4. Chapter 3 Bicolored eyes

Disclaimer: Yui doesn't own Tokyo Babylon.  
  
It's all in the look  
  
By miyamoto yui  
  
Chapter 3 – Bi-colored eyes.  
  
"Did you say something, Sakarazuka-sensei?" Subaru asked as he blinked innocently while wiping his mouth with a napkin.   
  
"No, Sumeragi-kun, I did not," he politely said as he took another sip of the soup. Or rather, something resembling that. It was hospital food, after all.  
  
"Is he reading my thoughts?" Seishirou looked at the boy curiously. "He doesn't seem very special beyond that he's of the Sumeragi household. They're known for-"  
  
"Hey you, just cool it," someone said in Seishirou's head.  
  
"Ack." Seishirou almost spat out his soup if it weren't for the fact that Subaru was smiling at him trying to sheepishly look elsewhere while eating quietly.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Seishirou asked with his eyes going from side to side in annoyance.  
  
"Hmm?" Subaru tilted his head at Seishirou and Seishirou was flustered at the cuteness of Subaru's curious face as well as his own stupidity for answering the voice in his head aloud.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Subaru answered.  
  
"Sorry." Seishirou said as he continued to drink the soup.  
  
"Your destiny has been foreordained, Sakurazuka Seishirou!" the voice teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you stupid tree. I'm supposed to end up with this boy but I'm not supposed to tell him because somehow a secret is sleeping within him. It still sounds like a childish fairy tale." Seishirou answered uninterested and well….frustrated! (Does this mean sexual? Maybe.) "What do you take me for? Some prince on a white horse?"  
  
"Wasn't your brother the model for Rayearth anyway? Well, besides that," the voice whispered, "You've got only two options."  
  
At the same time, inside his mind, they both replied, "Find some way to take off the damn curse or accept it and marry the boy."  
  
Seishirou looked at the boy in front of him who was smiling at him and continuing to eat while blushing.   
  
"Why not? He seems decent enough. You can corrupt him because he's too innocent. And you're Seishirou Sakurazuka! How many times have you been in bed-"  
  
"That's enough," he finally said.   
  
Seishirou had lost his appetite.  
  
"The last option is that you have to kill him," the voice continued hesitantly. "And there, kaput, the curse is gone too."  
  
"And I'm going to die also with that," he calmly said with his tone lined with annoyance. "That's why I'm here in the first place. I…I can't kill him. It will upset the balance."  
  
"That twin of his _is_ vicious." the voice answered sympathetically.  
  
"It's not that." Seishirou looked at his hands. "I wasn't the one who had made this curse."  
  
"Are you sure it's this boy?" he asked in deep contemplation as he found himself looking out the window. "This boy's too innocent to implement this kind of curse."  
  
"Please trust me. It is him," the tree assured him telepathically. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be getting all-"  
  
"Shut up," he retorted.  
  
Seishirou just looked at Subaru once more. "I don't feel like eating anymore…"  
  
At that moment, Seishirou stopped talking as he found Subaru tilting his head slightly as if he were amused by Seishirou's lost look. Seishirou seemed to drift for just a second and Subaru couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.  
  
Seishirou was getting bad vibes from this action.   
  
And it got worse as Subaru's eyes became hazy with tiredness. Suddenly, he fell forward with his eyes closed as Seishirou reached out to him before his head hit the bowl before him. "Sumeragi-kun?"  
  
At that moment, Subaru's head turned towards him with a faint smile of amusement. His eyes weren't green anymore, but gold.  
  
Gold, like a myth of old.  
  
A vampire's.  
  
Seishirou was still holding onto Subaru when Subaru's sleepy, yet alluring gaze continued to capture him inside its trance. It was quite difficult to get out of it and he himself was surprised that he could fall for his own trick, having used it on numerous people before the moment of their death.  
  
"What are you so amused at, Seishirou?" Subaru said as he pushed the rolling tray away and put his gloves on Seishirou's shoulders with a firm, yet gentle grip.  
  
"Sumeragi-kun?" he asked once more, being taunted this way was shocking, yet enticing at the same time.  
  
"Oh, why must you be so formal Seishirou? Surely, you know who _I_ am." Subaru pulled Seishirou's face so close to his that their cheeks almost touched. Whispering warmly to his ear, Subaru seductively said, "Are you the one trying to repress me? And what for?"  
  
When Subaru pulled away, his hands gently grabbed onto Seishirou's cheeks. Seishirou gave him a stern look as he smirked. "I should know who _you_ are?"  
  
Subaru laughed as he leaned his face directly on Seishirou with his warm cheek. His warm breath touched Seishirou's ear as he whispered without shame, "And what shall we do while _he_ is temporarily sleeping and Hokuto is gone?"  
  
Seishirou smirked more as he whispered back while giving Subaru as sideways glance, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I've been asleep for a couple of years…" Subaru answered with a smile on his face. "Care to wake me up with your blood, my beautiful assassin?"  
  
At that moment, Seishirou didn't say anything.  
  
Subaru's hand reached over to Seishirou and patted his thigh while looking at him almost sleepily. "Why so silent? You didn't have trouble with this years ago."  
  
With this comment, Seishirou tilted his head while his amused eyes became slightly dark. As he pulled his glasses off and put them on the stand next to the bed, he leaned towards Seishirou while Subaru laughed while pulling back, but eventually landing back on the pillow behind him.  
  
"I didn't," Seishirou answered as his lips came closer to Subaru's.  
  
"Then why are you hesitant now?" Subaru then pushed his index finger onto Seishirou's lips. While shaking his head, he told him, "You'll have to chose someday. Between he and I."  
  
The gold eyes disappeared at that moment.  
  
Only the beautiful green ones were left to blink confusedly at Seishirou. "Are?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
--  
  
Author's note: I finally figured out what to do with this, but to pull off comedy and split personalities will be a challenge. (Ah, makes me think of Ryuichi…) 


End file.
